To Save Hyrule
by Jonathan Welks
Summary: This is a story about a different way that the zelda universe could have been created, and that maybe link had some unknown help on his adventures. The story takes place in the Hyrule from a link to the past but docent necessarily follow what happened in that game.


There is a legend, which people speak. A legend of a princess with the wisdom to lead and protect, a king with a lust for power, and a boy with courage so great that he would face challenges far more terrifying then anyone could imagine. There are many versions of this legend all different but the three are always the same. However there is more to the legend then most people know.

The goddess of power Din, the goddess of wisdom Nayru, and the goddess of courage Farore created the world by combining their powers. When they where finished and the world was filled with land for their people to live upon and a blue sky for them to walk under the goddesses knew that their role in this world had been finished. However Din was not keen on leavening with the other goddesses, she wanted to stay and rule over the world they had created. Farore and Nayru attempted to talk their friend into leavening but Dins need for power consumed her mind and made her put her friendships aside. Din decided to assert her dominance over the other two by challenging them to a battle. Such a battle would have destroyed all they had created, so in order to avoid the destruction of their world Nayru decided that they each should crate a person that would represent them in combat and the winner would rule over this new world.

Din agreed to these terms and went to work creating her champion. Nayru created a girl with long golden hair who stood with the air of nobility and kindness to others. Nayru gifted her champion with the wisdom that Nayru held dear, and a bow that would pierce though darkness and evil. Farore created a boy who most would over look but had the heart and courage of a true hero. Clad in green her hero stood with sword and shield in hand ready to defend a world he barley knew. Din went into the desert and began creating her champion with the same lust for power that had driven her to this point. When her champion rose from the sand he stood towering over all other with hair that resembled flames and eyes filled with hatred and power.

The three goddesses brought their champions to a sacred location they had created to contain their power into one place. When the fight began Farore and Nayru champions immediately turned to fight Dins champion. The Fight was long and fierce with the three being pushed to their limits. As the battle drug on Farore and Nayru knew that their champions could not beat Dins champion. The two goddesses put most of their power into two golden triangles and gave them to their champions. Din decided to counter by placing all of her power into another golden triangle and infusing it with her champion. Dins presence in the world was gone completely, only her power remained in her champion. With the combined efforts of Farore, Nayru, and their champions, Dins champion was defeated.

Even though Din was gone her champion now had her power and thus could never truly die. The reaming goddesses knew that Dins champion would return not only with Dins power but also her ambitions. The two decided to take the golden triangle from Dins champion and also their own champions telling the two that since they would only given part of their power they would also return one day but not as the same person, for they would be allowed to live a mortal life. The goddesses locked the three triangles in the sacred place and proceeded to use the last of their power to ensure that their champion's reincarnations would always have helping in defeating the shadow of dins power. Nayru goddess of wisdom created a sword that would repel all evil and hid it so that only the worth may wield it. Farore used her last remaining power to whisper a message to the man the people had named their king. She told the king to protect the hero in green. The two goddesses then left this world to leave it in the hands of its people.

Felix sat in the sanctuary listening to with his teacher had just told him.

" If all of this is true then why haven't I heard this before?"

The teacher adjusted his glasses and closed the book in front of him

" The truth is always more complicated then the stories we are told. Having people believe the old story makes our job easier and keeps our enemy's eyes off us."

" What doses the stories have to do with healing the sick and caring for the grave yard Garret?"

Asked Felix.

Garret touched the statue in the front of the sanctuary and motioned for Felix to follow him. Felix obeyed with no hesitation and the two proceeded down a dark stone hallway.

" The king took the direction Farore gave him to heart and when the boy finally showed himself the king wanted to help the boy but couldn't think of how to arm the boy without alerting his enemy's. So the king took his most trusted advisor and asked that he go into town and get the shop keeps secretly give the boy free weapons and armor so he could be ready for anything. As the time fly by the network of secret helpers grew larger and it became not only shop keeps that helped but also Famers, Bards, Gorons, Zoras, just anyone that whoever the king was at the time could trust. They where never given thanks; they simple did what they could to protect the land. Once the battle was won they all went back to who they where before."

Felix silently listened as the two arrived at a large wooden door.

" Felix you came to me as a boy wanting to know how you could help people and you have helped many sick and tired people back to health, But its time you do something bigger."

Garret opened the door and it the lantern on the wall illuminating the room. The room was filled with shelf after shelf of weapons, items, bottles, and everything that could be of use on a adventure.

" What is all this"

Garret put his hand on Felix's shoulder.

" This is how we are going to save Hyrule."

Felix looked around the room to take it all in.

" Every item here has been used by a green hero in the past. And it's our job to make sure he gets all that he needs."

Garret looked sullen and confessed to Felix.

" Really, I'm all that's left. When the hero didn't show up for years and years people believed that Gannon, Dins champion, was finally defeated so there would be no hero for my generation to help. So the group happily disbanded. I wish I could have joined in their celebration, and I don't think ill of them for leavening, just deep down I knew that it wasn't over. Even in my old age I still believe so."

" You think Gannon is going to return soon?" said Felix

Garret nodded

" I feel it more then ever. With the recent monster attacks I'm sure Gannon is on the rise. That's why I need your help."

Felix looked at the blue liquid moving around in the bottle he held.

" I always wanted to help people… to be a hero in anyway I could. So of course I'll help you. What's first."

Garret lit up with happiness

" We need to go to these temples and make sure that the hero has what he needs to defeat the monsters within."

Garret held out a map of Hyrule

" How do we know what's needed where?"

Felix asked watching Garret place several different items in a sack including a bow and arrow, hookshot, boomerang, and fire rod.

" Only one way to find out"

Garret flung the sack over his shoulder

" We go to each temple and see what monsters are there. Now come on, Hyrule needs us!"

Felix chuckled at the old mans excitement and followed him out of the sanctuary.


End file.
